


Bad Things Happen Bingo with the Batfam

by Savy160



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Brotherly Bonding, Buried Alive, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Protective Bruce Wayne, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy160/pseuds/Savy160
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo with the BatFam. Twenty-five Chapters of pure feels and whump.
Comments: 83
Kudos: 182





	1. Bingo Card

Bad Things Happen Bingo with the BatFam

Chapter 1:My Bingo Card

Chapter 2: Human Shield with Jason and Dick

Chapter 3: Dying in their Arms with Jason and Dick

Chapter 4:Blood on the Mouth with Tim and Bruce

Chapter 5: Depression with Jason and Babs

Chapter 6: Addiction/Withdrawal with Dick and Jason

Chapter 7: Heart Attack with Bruce and Batkids

Chapter 8: Hyperventilating with Tim and Jason

Chapter 9: Whipping with Terry and Damian

Chapter 10: Take Me Instead with Damian and Jason

Chapter 11: Locked in a trunk with Jason

Chapter 12: Buried Alive with Jason and Damian

Chapter 13: Bound and Gagged with Dick

Chapter 14: Left for Dead with Dick and Batfam

Chapter 15: Sole Survivor with Terry and Damian

Chapter 16: Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured with Tim

Chapter 17: Bleeding Through the Bandages with Jason and Batfam

Chapter 18: Being Watched with TimKon

Chapter 19: Standing Cuffs with Jason

Chapter 20: Muzzled with Bruce

Chapter 21: I Have Your Loved One with Tim and Dick

Chapter 22: Blindfolded with Jason

Chapter 23: Prisoner Exchange with Tim and Jason

Chapter 24: Grabbed by the Hair with Tim, Damian, and Bruce

Chapter 25: Breaking a Promise with Damian and Batfam

Chapter 26: The Collector with Dick and Batfam

All promptshave been requested. Thanks for your suggestions!


	2. Human Shield with Jason and Dick

Nightwing froze the second he entered his bedroom window. He could hear talking in the living room. There was no way in hell he left the tv on. Someone was in his one-bedroom apartment. Barely making a sound, he cracked his bedroom door open to find a fifteen year old burglar stuffing his face with cereal. 

Dick growled, “That had better not be the last of my Lucky Charms.”

Jason plopped the last little bit of cereal into his mouth before fixing Dick with a shit-eating grin. “I’ll let you drink the milk.”

Dick let out a huff before heading back into the bathroom to shower. After showering and changing into a tank top and boxers, he checked the cabinet to find no cereal. With a disappointing sigh, Dick joined his little brother on the couch before plopping his feet up on the table. 

“Please tell me you told someone or at least left a note before you came up here.”

Jason rolled his eyes before continuing his crusade through the tv channels, “I left Alfred a note… Figured I’d spend some quality time with my big bro.”

“In other words, Bruce was being an ass again.”

“Basically.”

Dick took the tv remote from Jason and flicked it off. He gave Jason two options; either talk about feelings or go to bed. Jason grumbled but picked the latter of the two.

“You sleeping with me or on the couch?” Dick asked in between a yawn.

“Couch, duh. I don’t need your clingy octopus self all over me, you cuddle whore.”

Dick rolled his eyes before getting up. He ruffled Jason’s hair before heading for his beloved bed. Dick felt like he’d only been asleep for a matter of minutes before his alarm brought him back to reality. 

A groan stumbled past his lips as he blindly reached over and practically began slamming his hand against the buttons of his clock. The alarm stopped blaring making Dick sigh in contempt. His comfort was cut short when a body plopped down beside him. 

“Big Bird, I’m hungry,” Jason whined.

Glancing at his alarm, Dick mumbled, “You literally ate the rest of my cereal three hours ago.”

“I’m fifteen. Not my fault you ain’t got food in the house. Besides, you gotta feed me before you go to work. There’ll be no one to pull kitties out of trees, help old ladies cross the street, and write parking tickets if you’re late.” 

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated in a booth in a diner two blocks from Dick’s apartment. Dick practically inhaled the coffee placed before him while Jason swirled the whipped cream around in his cup of hot chocolate. The waitress returned carrying two breakfast specials complete with pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and sausage.

Jason had barely made it through his stack of pancakes before Dick’s cellphone rang. He chocked down the last of his hashbrowns before picking it up. Jason watched as Dick’s face crinkled in confusion. He had barely managed to reveal his location before the call disconnected.

“Who was ’at?” Jason managed between a forkful of eggs.

“Amy. Says she’s coming to pick me up. Said it was urgent.”

Jason shrugged before digging into his hashbrowns. Less than ten minutes later, a squad car pulled in front of the diner. After paying, Jason followed Dick out and slipped into the backseat. Normally, Amy would have greeted the teenager with a smile. Today she greeted him with a frown before pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

“I… I didn’t know you had your brother with you. It’d be better if he stayed at the station until you can get someone to pick him up,” Amy muttered.

Dick asked, “What’s going on?”

Amy glanced back at Jason in the rearview mirror before, whispering, “Missio’s escaped.”

Jason didn’t miss the way Dick immediately tensed. Before Jason could even ask what was going on, Dick barked, “Call Bruce and tell him to come get you from the station now. You can get your stuff later.”

“What! You said I could stay!”

The two began to argue before the radio crackled to life. The two fell silent as Amy answered the call. She pulled an immediate U-turn before speeding back the way they came. A few minutes later, she whipped into a spot beside an alley. 

After putting the car in park, Amy was out of the car with her gun draw. Dick ordered, “Stay. In. The. Car,” before following his partner into an old apartment complex. 

Jason sat there for a few minutes confused and a little pissed at being left in the dark. Glancing at his cellphone, he debated on whether or not to call Bruce. All thoughts of calling Bruce were out the window when Jason thought about their most recent argument.

“Fuck that,” Jason growled before glancing at his phone to see that already fifteen minutes had passed. 

The teen opened the car door and slid out. He took several steps towards the building before freezing in his tracks. He could hear someone wheezing from behind him. 

“Dick!” Jason screamed before a hand clamped itself over his mouth.

Dick found his partner face down on the floor. Still keeping one hand on his gun, he knelt down to feel her pulse. Unconscious. Dick sighed with relief before shaking her shoulder.

“Amy, wake-” he began before a scream caught his attention.

“Dick!”

“Jason!” Dick called back before racing out of the building only to stumble into the sight of his baby brother being held hostage by the escaped convict. 

Raising his gun, Dick snarled, “Let him go!”

Mission let go of Jason’s mouth and transferred his grip around the teen’s shoulders, pulling his hostage against him with every step he took backwards. However, the BPD issued gun remained grinding against Jason’s temple. At least he knew what had happened to Amy and her firearm.

“Put the gun down, Officer Grayson,” Missio growled.

“Just let him go. Your quarrel is with me. He has nothing to do with this.”

The grip around Jason tightened as the gun dug further into his temple. “This is your final warning, Grayson.” 

Dick swallowed hard before placing his gun on the ground. His knees hit the concrete as his hands went behind his head. Amy stumbled out of the building gripping her head just as Missio had managed to drag Jason back against the control car. 

“I can’t have you following us just yet but don’t worry. I’ll be in touch,” Missio promised.

The gun fired a round a striking Amy square in the stomach. Both Dick and Jason screamed before the teenager was shoved into the driver’s seat and the criminal slid into the passenger seat. He leaned over and pushed the key into the ignition before saying with a smile, “Hope you got your learner’s permit, kid.”

Dick watched as the cruiser pulled out onto the street helpless as he held his hands against the wound on Amy’s stomach. Blood seeped through his fingertips as he pressed down. 

Keeping his phone balanced between his ear and shoulder, Dick yelled, “This is Officer Grayson to dispatch! 213 Main! Officer is down! I repeat, Officer down!”

He waited for them to copy before the calmly stating, “You’re alright, Amy. You’re going to be just fine.”

Her eyes flickered over to the taillights disappearing onto the road. “Y-your b-brother-”

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat before mumbling, “He’ll be okay.”

Jason’s eyes kept flickering between the road, his kidnapper, and the gun pressed into his ribcage. 

“Eyes on the road,” the man growled.

“Sorry, you’re making it a little difficult to focus!” Jason snipped as the man raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Awfully brave aren’t we?”

Jason ignored the statement before muttering, “You didn’t have to shoot her.”

“Had to do something to keep your brother busy, didn’t I? Besides, she'll live if she gets to a hospital in time.”

“What do you want?”

“You have no idea who I am, do you?”

Jason shook his head as he clenched the steering wheel tighter than before. The man merely smiled before saying, “Your brother put me in prison.”

“Wow. That’s what cops tend to do.”

The man snorted before gesturing at the car in front of them. “Turn your siren and lights on.”

Jason glared down at the gun being jabbed harder into his ribs before complying. He was then ordered to put the car in park. “Now what?”

“Now we switch cars,” the man replied before bringing the gun down against the teen’s temple.

Dick somberly watched as his partner was loaded into an ambulance. Gannon Malloy squeezed Dick’s shoulder before whispering, “She’ll be fine.”

Dick nodded before saying, “Missio has my brother, Gannon. I need a location on Amy’s car now.”

Gannon’s eyes widened in horror. “We’re going to find him, Dick.”

Jason groaned as he came to. Encased in darkness with a pair of cuffs biting into his wrists, tape sealing his mouth shut, and more tape wrapped around his ankles. He couldn’t decide what was worse, the concussion or being bound and gagged inside of a trunk.

Jason thought, "Fucking Dick and his enemies. Fucking Bruce and his "don’t fight back or else someone will figure out you’re Robin” rule. " 

He kicked out in frustration only to have his legs hit something. Jason reached around with his cuffed hands before coming into contact with something wet and sticky. The coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils. He continued feeling around until he gripped a cold and clammy hand.

Dick’s heart sank as he and Gannon found the abandoned patrol car. He let out a frustrated scream as Gannon shot him a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sure he’s okay. Let’s just check the dashcam to see if we can find any clues,” Gannon suggested.

They stared at the footage which consisted of Jason being forced to chauffer the man around for a while before he was made to turn on the lights and sirens. A few seconds later, Jason had a gun smashed into his temple. The boy slumped against the wheel before Missio got out and approached the car. He wrenched the car door open before emptying a bullet into the woman. Her body was dumped into the trunk before he walked back to the patrol car. Jason’s hands were cuffed behind him before his mouth and ankles were secured by a few strips of tape. He too joined the dead woman in the trunk.

“Put out a hit for that car,” Dick whispered softly as he watched the car drive away on the desolate road in the view of the camera. 

Jason screamed just as the trunk opened. A pair of cold and dead eyes looked back into his. There was a bullet wound right between the woman’s eyes. Missio frowned after noticing the blood covering Jason.

“Oh dear. She got blood on you. I prefer a clean canvas to work with. Oh well.”

Jason thrashed against the hands pulling him out of the trunk. He received a slap to his face for his efforts. The teen ended up squirming over the man’s shoulder. Determined not to be the adequate hostage, Jason screamed into the tape and writhed against the man holding him. 

“Settle down, brat!” Missio hissed before carrying his hostage into the small warehouse. 

Jason was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground in front of a support beam. The man had him pinned onto his stomach before the key was inserted into the handcuffs and Jason right hand was freed. He blindly flung his arm out and caught the man square on the jaw. 

“You fucking brat! Stop fighting me!” he hissed as he wrestled the teenager against the beam. He didn’t let up until he managed to pull the teens arms behind the beam and snapped the cuffs into place.

Missio leaned back onto his heels and panted as Jason fixed him with a glare worthy of the Batman. Pulling out Jason’s cellphone, he snapped a picture of his hostage. The man let out a laugh before congratulating the teen. 

“You’re a fighter that’s for certain. You know, you’re nothing like your brother that’s for sure,” he began before glancing down at the incoming call. “Looks like Big Brother is calling. Should I answer?”

Jason’s glare merely deepened as Dick’s voice mixed with fury and worry came over the line. “Let my brother go! If he’s hurt-”

“He’s fine. Just a little headache… You know what I want, Grayson. Let’s finish what we started ten years ago. You know where I am. Come alone or else I start skinning,” Missio threatened before smashing the phone on the ground. 

Gannon glanced over at Dick with concern. “You know where they are?”

“I think so… It has to be the same warehouse he took me ten years before. I have to go alone. You heard what he said.”

“No, he said come into the building alone. He didn’t say anything about you going in while I stay in the car.”

Jason grumbled into the tape as he continued straining against the cuffs. Fucking civilian clothes with no lockpicks.

Missio watched the boy struggle with interest. He’d be quite the addition… He’d never had a fighter before… And he was under eighteen… And he was Grayson’s baby brother… He was perfect.

Kneeling down before the boy, Missio cut the tape from his ankles. He barely dodged the brat’s kick. Grabbing hold of his neck, Missio gave it a slight squeeze before warning, “That’s enough! You fight me again and I’ll put a bullet in you brother the second he walks through the door. Understand?”

The boy barely managed a nod. The grip on his throat was released. Jason exhaled slowly as his wrist was released from the cuff temporarily beforethe cuff tightened against his wrist. He was then pulled to his feet. 

They’d barely walked two feet before the sound of tires crunching against gravel was heard. Once again, Jason found himself a human shield for the second time of the day as an arm tightened around his neck and a gun was shoved again under his chin. 

Dick entered the room slowly with his hands on his head. His eyes instantly roamed over every bruise on Jason. He narrowed his eyes at the gun shoved under Jason’s chin.

“You have me now just like you wanted. Let my brother go.”

Missio smiled before leveling the gun at Dick’s chest. “Change of plans, Grayson. I think your brother would make an excellent number thirteen, wouldn’t you? You’ll even get to watch.”

Jason threw his head back as hard as possible before slamming his heel down onto the man’s foot. Dick reached forward his sidearm just as Jason tried to scramble away. The arm around his neck yanked him back into place as the stolen gun came to rest against his temple. Jason could feel tiny droplets of blood dripping onto his hair from where he’d broken Missio’s nose.

“Let him go,” Dick ordered, aiming his weapon at the monster holding his little brother captive.

“No. I will have my thirteen one way or another.”

Time seemed to freeze as the finger on the trigger slowly began to pull back. 

Bruce Wayne sighed in relief when he found his two sons sitting together on the hood of the squad car. Jason was wrapped in a blanket with Dick’s arm slung around his shoulders. He continued to nod or shake his head as the officer finished recording her data. He could hear Dick explaining, “Ten years ago, I was kidnapped by Missio… He would take kids ages from five to eighteen and skin them literally … I was supposed to have been number thirteen but Batman saved me… I testified against him and got him sent to prison… He was supposed to have received the death penalty today. But, he escaped and went after me. You got in the way… Thought I was going to lose you, Little Wing.”

Jason mumbled, “You’re not going to lose me, Big Bird.”

The body bag being wheeled in front of him derailed his train of thought and blocked the view of his children. He watched as it was wheeled away before approaching his boys. 

“What happened?” Bruce growled, barely managing to contain the Bat.

“I should’ve stayed in the car,” Jason huffed as a smirk crossed Dick’s face. 

“No, you should have stayed in the manor. You can’t keep running away to Bludhaven every time we have a disagreement, Jason.”

“She’s my mom!”

“What?” Dick asked in confusion.

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he grumbled, “I found my real mom and Bruce won’t let me see her.”

Bruce shook his head before growling, “Now is not the time for this. We’ll talk about it later.” He then demanded a status report from Dick, who responded with, “Missio escaped, shot Amy, killed a woman, kidnapped Jason, locked him in a trunk with a corpse, used him as a human shield, and tried to murder my brother… so I shot him.”

“You what?” Bruce asked in disbelief.

“He’s still alive if that’s what concerns you… Shot him in the hand.”

Bruce didn’t even respond before pulling Jason up. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Jason pulled his arm out of Bruce’s grip before turning back to Dick. He gave his brother a hug before whispering, "I'll tell about everything later." Dick hugged him back before Bruce left with Jason in tow. Dick could only hope that Jason didn't do anything stupid. He sighed as Gannon came over beside him and said, “No offense but your dad’s kind of an ass.”

“None taken.”


	3. Dying in their Arms with Jason and Dick

Dying in their Arms with Jason and Dick

Jason let out a groan as he slowly faded in and out of the blackness.

"Hood! Red Hood, please! Wake up!"

Shit. His head ached and why the hell was it so friggin' dark? Jason groaned again before slowly opening his eyes. Jason closed his eyes when he noticed two Dicks floating above him. Slowly breathing in and out for a moment, Jason reopened his eyes to find one Nightwing staring down at him with a worried expression filled with concern. Would it kill him to turn off the puppy eyes for five minutes?

Taking a closer look, Jason noticed the crusty, clotted blood matted to the older boy's temple and hair. Dick must have gone down hard too. Jason also took note of the dilated pupils beneath the mask. Like Jason, Dick had recently awoken in a concussed state. Dick was currently strung up by his wrists. His toes didn't even touch the ground.

Red Hood switched his gaze from Nightwing to their surroundings. Jason looked around the molding and dilapidated room to find nothing but an empty warehouse.

Did he ever mention how much he hated empty warehouses? Bad memories.

Dick asked with concern in his voice, "Little Wing?"

"There are like thirty different ways this could be better, you moron. I'm literally counting them all inside my head right now. I told you it was shitty idea to go in without backup," the younger man mumbled before spitting a mouthful of bloody saliva onto the cracked concrete flooring beneath them. 

Dick retorted, "Well good for you. You were right this once but that won't help us get out of here. Arguing about our predicament won't help us either."

Determined not to end up like he did the last time, Jason rocked back onto his heels, and immediately took note of the coarse rope biting into tender flesh. Thick cords lashed his wrists and ankles together. He pulled against his restraints and only succeeded in causing the ropes to tighten. A thick trail of blood soon coated his wrists. Completely without his tools, guns, and even helmet, Jason quickly found himself in a predicament. He was even stripped pf his jacket and armor leaving him in his pants and undershirt.

"Damn it!" Jason cursed.

Dick drew his lip up into a grimace. He feebly tugged at his bonds before wincing while releasing a small hiss of pain. Dick swallowed harshly before catching Jason's eye. He then asked if the younger man was alright.

"Just peachy," Jason huffed before nodding slowly. He then asked, "What happened?"

"It was a trap, Hood. There was nothing we could have done. The second we entered the building, one of us must have stepped on a trigger plate which caused the flooring to collapse beneath us. We fell through a hole in the floor. You were knocked out on impact. Batman’s going to find us... I'm sure."

Jason pulled at his restraints again before adding, "That doesn't explain why we're trussed up like this."

Dick went quiet for a moment before adding, “I was knocked out by Joker."

The once fearless Red Hood fell completely silent as he looked away from his older brother.

Dick softly added, "It’s okay. He’ll get us out and-"

"It doesn't matter. He'll never get here in time… I think my ankles broken too."

"My arm's broken but I can still carry you."

Jason shook his head. Eyes glossed over beneath the mask as he whispered, "We're going to die down here, Dick."

Dick quickly shook his head before hissing, "Don't say that! We're going to be fine. B will get us out. I promise, Hood. We'll be fine."

The words never seemed to make it to the younger man's ears as he shook his head. Staring blankly at nothing but the molding brick rubble that was once a wall, Jason shook his head.

"I was brought back for nothing!"

He wanted to cry, scream, and ram his head into the wall until there was nothing left but torn flesh and broken bones. Everything single part of the abuse, horror, violence he'd endured was for nothing.

Dick's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. That was completely unexpected and concerning. He couldn’t mean that. Could he?

Dick asked in concern, "Little Wing, are you alright?"

"It was for nothing, Big Bird. It was all for nothing."

A moment passed before Dick questioned, "What was for nothing?"

Jason swallowed before answering, "My life. It was for nothing. It was for nothing… And now he’s just going to kill me again."

The older of the two was really beginning to question the younger man's sanity. The Pit could do that though. It'd slowly eat away at your mind and soul until nothing but an empty corpse remained. Sometimes Jason was normal. Sometimes the “Pit Rage” took over.

"Hood," Dick softly stated. "Look at me. This is not like last time. B is coming."

Closing his eyes and continuing to shake his head, Jason mumbled, "He won’t come… He tried to kill me after what happened with Penguin.”

“What are you talking about?” Nightwing asked in concern. "He’s moved past it… You both have. He’ll come.”

“DaddyBats doesn’t look good for Father of the Year," the high-pitched voice cackled from within the shadows.

A stretched, white washed smile soon appeared as the Joker moved into the light. Jason couldn't look away from the horribly disfigured face. The blood, the pale skin, and the disconnected smile. The disconnected smile left an ominous impression that would forever haunt anyone that looked at it. A smile would forever be fixed on Joker’s face. The clown pulled a surgical glove onto his wrist and smiled as he let go of the plastic glove with a loud pop as it stretched into place. Dick and Jason never bothered to say a single word as he pulled on the other glove before slipping into a white smock.

Jack's smile deepened as his eyes roamed over his captive audience. "You both fell for my trap."

Jason swung his head to make eye contact with Dick before exclaiming, "Oh my goodness gracious! We've been bamboozled!"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Dick probably would have smirked at Jason's comment. At least Jason wasn't rambling anymore. At least his brother was back at the present moment. Instead, Dick asked Joker what he wanted.

The clown explained, "For both of you to die down here as painfully slow as possible."

"Well, that's a nifty idea but how bout no?" Jason answered.

Joker didn't respond. He chose to walk over to a table with an assortment of tools, knives, saws, poisons. The harlequin picked up a strange looking instrument that appeared to look like an ordinary box with a hand crank on the side. Jason swallowed as Jack caused sparks to shoot out as he turned the crank.

"Joker, listen to me," Dick pleaded. "You don't want to do this. You-"

Interrupting Dick, the clown growled, "The thing is we're all capable of murder, Bird Brain. Even you. Some of us are just too afraid. The ones who aren't have the power to control life itself. This is how you separate the strong from the weak and I'm going to show you exactly how that works."

Within the next instant, Jason was screaming as Joker turned his box of torture on the younger man. Dick couldn't even speak for a moment as he was so distressed by the criminal's gleeful smile and Jason's wails of pain.

"Stop it!" Dick screamed.

And Joker did. He continued to cackle before pulling back his torture box. Jason flopped to the ground and lay panting heavily. The clown zapped the younger boy a couple of more times before moving back over to his table of torture tools.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked softly.

Jason was far too preoccupied with trying to get his body to stop shaking to answer. The clown was more than willing to wait for his captive to regain his breath. The monster merely plopped down right next to the anti-hero and gingerly ran his skeleton like fingers over the set of pliers in his hands.

After taking a couple of minutes to breathe, Jason turned to glare at his captor. "That the best you got, you skinny, pasty-faced, bastard?"

"Not finished yet. Now, I'm going to show you what happens when a little bird flies out of his nest too soon. Consider this a life lesson… not that you'll be able to apply it in the time you have left... of this lifetime anyway."

Joker was straddling the Red Hood now. Jamming the pliers straight into his mouth, Joker dug his skinny fingers clad in purple gloves into Jason's gums as he attempted to pry his mouth open. Dick's cries went unheard as Joker finally managed to lock the pliers around one of the back molars. The tooth came free with a hard yank. Jason's voice was also freed as he nearly choked on the blood by screaming.

"You don't have to do this! Leave him alone!" Dick screamed.

"You shut up or I swear you'll suffer more!" Joker snarled before turning back to Jason.

Joker dropped his bony knee onto Jason's back and pressed hard. He smiled as even more scarlet bile spewed onto the concrete from Hood's mouth. The clown backed off slightly to let the man catch his breath before leaning down to Jason's level.

Joker sneered, "Why would Bruce Wayne choose you? Why did he send you here to die again?"

With a shaky breath, Jason answered, "Because I'm already dead."

"Not quite. But, this time you won’t be coming back."

"Stop! You're killing him!" Dick screamed as he continued pulling at his restraints.

Joker took the knife and slowly slid the blade through the back of Jason's shirt making sure to slice through bits of skin along the way. He peeled away what was left of the bloodstained shirt before taking time to admire the scars and abrasions that littered Jason's back creating a ghastly work of art. The clown's long and bony fingers traced the old scars and fresh wounds. A jagged smile slowly spread across Joker’s face at the way Jason flinched at every single touch.

"My, my, my. How'd we manage that?" The clown purred before his fingertips touched something raised on Jason's lower back near the anti-hero's rump.

Completely killing Jack's moment, Dick shouted, "I swear if you go any further, I'll kill you!"

Joker rolled his eyes at the supposed threat. The clown then sighed dramatically before leaning down to whisper, "Big Bird's getting awfully annoying, isn't he? I don't see why you put up with him. He talks too much… Another reason why you're much more entertaining. But, I think we can do something about that, don't you?"

The clown slapped Jason hard before he snatched up the bloodied, sweat stained rag that had been Jason's shirt once. Joker marched his way over to the bound older bird. Dick continued to struggle while shouting insults at the monster and pleas to release Jason.

"Look, you little shit, this is my moment and I need your silence to work! You're killing the momentum!"

Nightwing answered, "Don't do this. We can make a deal, Joker. Whatever you want."

"I want you to shut up and wait your turn! Believe me, you're next! Now open your mouth!"

Dick firmly clamped his jaws shut while glaring at the clown. Joker sighed before cursing the thorn in his side for his stubbornness. The next second, Joker grabbed Nightwing's broken arm and squeezed. Dick released a painful, bloodcurdling scream just as Joker shoved the balled up fabric into the hero's mouth. Forcing a strip of cloth between Dick's teeth to hold the packing in place, Joker tied the strip tightly behind the man's head. Dick released a cry that was halfway between a gargle and a cough as a few tears slipped from his eyes from the pain.

"Chirp for me now, Bird Brat," Joker sneered with a smile before harshly slapping Dick across the face.

"L-leave him alone," Hood threatened with what barely passed as a whisper.

With smiling eyes, Joker turned to where Jason struggled to make it back to his feet. Knocking the younger boy back down, the pasty-faced demon cackled, "Don't get up on my account! Now, where were we? Oh yes! Your scars. Which ones are from me?”

Running his tongue over his bloodstained teeth, the marksman spat a glob of bloody spittle right between the clown's eyes. The older of the two carefully wiped it away before slamming Jason's skull against the floor. Jerking Jason's face back up by his hair, Joker smirked at the tiny trail of fresh crimson sliding down Jason's face.

"Let's try this again. I ask a question and you answer. Now, what scars were from me?"

With every antagonizing breath, Jason mumbled something so low that Joker had to tilt his head down just to be able to hear. "Come again, Bird Brat?"

The clown tilted his head closer until his lips were just an inch away from Jason's cracked lips coated in scarlet. Jason suddenly twisted just as Joker barely managed to turn to the side. The younger of the two only managed to sink his teeth into the criminal’s shoulder instead of his jugular, which he'd been aiming for. With a cry of pain, Joker backhanded Jason so hard that a sickening crack could be heard. A stream of crimson rushed from Jason's nostrils due to a newly broken nose. The younger man hit the concrete gurgling blood as Joker glared down at him. Dick's muffled cries went unheard as the Joker pulled a dagger out.

He growled, "I suppose that answer doesn't matter anymore. It's not like your corpse can’t take a few more… Then again, I think you need a new mark so everyone will know who  
killed you… again. You need to belong to someone in death."

Jason spat a mouthful of blood onto Joker's boot. The same bloody spittle covered boot was lodged into his side a second later. The clown seized the former Robin's chin with his hand, making sure to dig his nails in deep. He then reached out to trace the long scar running down Jason's cheek with the tip of the dull blade. Jason's eyes narrowed even further.

He gleefully asked, "How did you get this? Back talked? Stole? Lied? Hmm?"

"Go to H-hell."

"Only if you come with me." Joker sighed before leaning down and whispering, "I'm going to give you your new brand now and you're not going to scream, talk, fight me, or even move. You'd make me mess up if you did. Ruining my master piece won't be good for my temper… And if you piss me off anymore, I'll just have to take it out on the first Robin over there. You don't want me to hurt him, do you? Hmm?"

"You're sick," Red Hood spat.

"Thank you! I was beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going to notice."

"I'm sure Harley did when she kicked your ass."

Joker's cheshire grin faltered as he bared his teeth at Jason. Jason's skull was slammed into the concrete forcefully. Joker dug his nails into Jason's scalp as he forced the scarred cheek into the light. The dull and rusted knife was slowly pulled vertically through Jason's cheek. Skin and flesh slowly unraveled. The vertical line soon was connected to the horizontal line left by a criminal years ago. Joker took his time adding a hook to the bottom of his masterpiece. The image of the letter “J” slowly tore through flesh and skin.

"Perfect! ‘J’ for Joker!"

Joker pulled Jason up enough to jerk the man's head in Dick's direction. Dick merely locked eyes with Jason with a mixed expression of pity, anger, concern, and anguish. Letting go of Jason, the marksman fell to the floor with a thud while the clown headed back over to the table containing his tools.

Jason tore his eyes away from Dick's pitiful yet vengeful expression to look at Joker. The insane monster pulled a long, metal crowbar from his pile of torture tools. The clown smiled darkly before meeting Jason's eyes.

Joker cackled as he repeatedly lightly smacked the cold steel bar against his palm. "You've been a bad boy, Hoodie. You need to be punished! Prepare yourself for a severe spanking, young man. But, let's get one thing straight… This will hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me."

Blue eyes narrowed as Jason glared down the clown. The glare was gone the second the metal bar connected with his thigh. Clenching his teeth was all he could do to keep from crying out. Joker sighed exasperatedly at the lack of a cry of pain.

"Oh, dear! I seem to have broken that, didn't I? Oopsies!" he sang.

The bar was brought down again completely shattering Jason's ankle. Jason sucked in a sharp breath as he dropped his head down against the cool concrete stained with blood. Joker seized a handful of Jason's hair and jerked the boy's head up.

"Come on, Birdboy, you're not going to sleep on me already are you? Wake up! I want you to sing for me!" the clown demanded before landing another blow.

The tears rolling down Dick's cheeks never ceased. The crowbar never stopped coming. Jason never opened his mouth to scream. He wouldn't give the clown the satisfaction.

The Joker bent down and started running his fingers through Jason's hair. Joker removed his hand and smiled at his pale white flesh covered in Jason's blood. He carefully began painting a smile onto Jason's face with his own blood.

"Let's put a smile on that face. You have to go out happy. I'll miss you," the clown soothed before looking at Dick, "Don't worry though. You'll have company soon."

Joker dropped the bar and planted a quick kiss against Jason's temple. A bond was slowly set before the Red Hood’s masked eyes. He then walked over to Dick. Nightwing sucked in a mouthful of fresh air as the gag was removed.

Dick yelled, "You bastard! You're nothing more than a monster!"

Joker threw his hand over his chest theatrically before saying, "Thank you! Enjoy the credits! I'll be back to start shooting your final role but first I have to find the two baby birds."

"Stay away from-" Dick began before Joker squeezed his wrist.

The acrobat hissed and drew in a sharp breath. The clown walked out cackling. Dick took a few breaths before catching Jason's eye and whispered, "Jay."

Jason coughed a gurgled response that would never be deciphered.

"It's okay, Jason… Little Wing… you're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Jason couldn't breathe. His lungs were literally filling themselves with blood. Blood was flowing out but air wasn't flowing in. Ribs crushed, bones broken, collapsed lungs, internal bleeding, and a damn brand across his face were how he'd die. This was it. His spirit and mind were broken long ago and now with his body broken, all hope was obliterated.

His eyes narrowed on the timer on the floor of the warehouse beside him slowly counting down. They were as good as dead anyway. Even in death he'd fail to save him just like his mother. And he'd die without one last cigarette which was the most pressing issue at the moment. Such a failure. If only he'd tried harder. If only he'd have just stayed on his own. Dick wouldn’t be here with him now. He'd only die forever labeled as Batman's biggest failure.

A few tears rolled down Dick's face as Jason's eyes finally closed after fighting for so long. He'd lost hope for he couldn't save them. There was nothing left to live for as he rolled onto the bomb. Maybe his body could absorb the impact this time. Maybe he could actually save someone he cared about this time

Batman arrived just in time to see Red Hood lying limp in Nightwing’s arms.


	4. Blood From the Mouth with Tim and Bruce

He can take a hit. He can take a punch. Hell, he’s been stabbed. He’s been beaten. He’s been on the very brink of death and walked away. He’s faced the Joker, Two-Face, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Ra’s ah Ghul and won. Even Lady Shiva was impressed.

Yet, as Tim brought his hand up to feel his stinging cheek, none of those feats mattered. Jack had hit him. His father had hit him and left without a single word. 

It’s not like he didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t have argued with him. He shouldn’t have pleaded for him not to leave. He should have known better. He’ll do better next time.

Tim slowly picked himself up off the floor. He gingerly poked at his split lip and puffy cheek. That would definitely bruise for certain. The teenager let out a small sigh before pulling himself together. 

“I fell off my skateboard,” Tim repeats to himself slowly in front of his mirror.

Tim gingerly touches his bloody lip and puffy cheek before repeating, “I fell off my skateboard.”

If Batman noticed the swollen cheek and split lip, he ignored it. The Dark Knight said not a word as he scowled down at the city below him. Robin said nothing as he stood slightly behind his mentor. Fingers curled themselves around the bow staff only to uncurl every few minutes. 

It had been a quiet night with absolutely no source of crime anywhere. Batman had barely said two words to Robin. But, why should he?

Tim was his partner. He wasn’t chosen like Dick or Jason. He’d forced himself into the role. Sure, he was helping Batman. But, his help wasn’t exactly wanted. Dick and Jason were Bruce Wayne’s sons. Tim was just a temporary inconvenience.

He’d spent an hour in front of his mirror rehearsing the lie for nothing. He wasn’t Bruce’s son. Why would he care? Why would anyone care?

“Robin.”

“Yes, Boss?”

Without even glancing over at the boy, the Bat growled, “What happened to your face?”

Tim swallowed before murmuring, “I fell off my skateboard.”

“Hmm.”

Jack’s flight is canceled due to bad weather. Needless to say, he’s in a bad mood. Once he arrives home, he tosses his car keys onto the table piled with overdue bills. The company is in trouble. This trip was going to be the one thing to keep him from going under and now the opportunity is lost due to a little storm. 

The door to the liquor cabinet is thrown open with such force that it leaves a black mark against the wall. The bottle of bourbon finds itself being empty as Jack climbs the staircase to his son’s room. Flinging open the door, Jack freezes. The nearly empty bottle tumbles from his hand. Amber colored liquid sloshes onto the carpet as Jack’s eyes lock onto the costume haphazardly discarded on his son’s bed. 

Dick’s arms wrap around Tim as he envelopes the boy into a hug. A tiny smile begins tugging at Tim’s lips before Dick pulls away. The overbearing grin turns into a frown when he sees the faint bruise on Tim’s face. 

“I’m fine. Just part of the job.”

Dick seems satisfied with his answer as he straightens Tim’s tie. “I’m glad you came, Timmy. It would be boring listening to Bruce drone on without you tonight.”

Tim shrugs in response. “Nah. You don’t really need me. Barbara’s here… You should go talk to her.”

Dick’s smile is back as he scans the room until he finds her dancing with her father. His attention returns to Tim before he adds, “That sounds like a good idea. And for the record, I do need you. Bruce needs you to.”

As he watches Dick steal Barbara for a dance, Tim can’t help but frown. He really wants to believe Dick but he can’t. As much as he wishes it were true, it’s not. He will never be Dicks brother like Jason was. Tim retreats back into the shadows and continues watching people mingle at the party until a hand settles on his shoulder. 

Tim looks up to find Bruce staring down at him. “Are you alright, Tim?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

Bruce merely nods as the doors to the ballroom are thrown open. Jack Drake is there. Bruce takes in his disheveled appearance as he eyes the nearly empty liquor bottle in his hand. The businessman practically staggers across the ballroom with every eye upon him. 

Tim suddenly wishes he could melt into the floor. He’s never seen his father this angry, this drunk before. He wants to die right there as his father totters over. 

Bruce’s lips curl into his signature smile as he laughs. “Jackie, so good to see you again. Please help yourself to-”

“You’re the damned Batman!”

The music stops. People stare. Tim lets out a horrified little squeak. But, Bruce never falters. He’s laughing loudly just like Joker. Soon the entire room is laughing all except Tim and his father. 

“Now, Jackie, I think you’ve had too much to drink, my friend,” Bruce bellows.

Jack thrusts his finger into Bruce’s chest before Tim grasps his wrist and tries to plea, “Dad, stop. Let’s just go home. Please.”

Tim isn’t sure if it’s the thunder or the sound of flesh striking flesh. The next thing he knows, he’s on the floor. There’s blood pooling in his mouth. Scarlet saliva splatters against the tile before dribbling down onto his suit. 

Dick’s arms are around him pulling him to his feet. Bruce is gripping his father’s hand, making the him wince. He can see the fear flash across his father’s face. The ballroom erupts into a mixture of shock and scorn minus the few people that had the audacity to laugh.

“You will never touch him again,” Bruce growls just as the commissioner pulls Jack out of Bruce’s grip. 

Dick’s pulling Tim into the kitchen as he glimpses at his father one last time. There’s nothing but resentment on his face. The only thing on Tim’s face is blood. 

Dick presses a cool cloth against his mouth and mumbles, “I’m sorry, buddy. It’s okay. We’re going to take care of it, little brother.”

Tim isn’t Dick’s little brother. Jason was. 

“Dick, give us a minute please,” Bruce orders as he comes up from behind Tim out of nowhere. 

Dick wavers for a moment but ultimately complies when he passes Bruce the bloodied cloth. Bruce instantly takes over. Tim can’t help but feel as if the walls he’d put up were starting to crumble.

“Tim, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that, son. I’m going to make sure Jack never hurts you again. I should have done something sooner.” 

Tim can’t help it as the tears begin to roll down his face. This is wrong. He has a father. Bruce has a son. Dick is Bruce’s son. Jason was Bruce’s son. Tim isn’t.

“You’re okay, Tim.”

A large hand gently settles against Tim’s cheek. A thumb gently begins whisking away fallen tears. And a small smile appears on the man’s face, which makes Tim cry harder.  
He’s seen that smile before. It’s the one when Dick hugs him. It’s the one he used when he introduced Jason at galas. It’s the one when Alfred brings him his morning coffee. It’s reserved for his family and now he’s giving it to Tim. 

“It’s alright, Tim. Everything is going to be alright.”

Bruce Wayne shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t be sitting beside him holding his hand, wiping his tears away, and telling him that everything is going to be alright. His father should be there, but he isn’t. 

Tim is Robin. He’s Batman’s partner. Nothing more. Nothing less… Yet, just this once he pretends things are different. 

“Everything is going to be fine, son.”


	5. Depression with Jason and Barbara

Depression with Jason and Babs

To live is one thing. To die is another. To just exist is an entirely different thing on its own. 

A tiny trickle of blood slowly began seeping through the poorly done patch job on the antihero’s side from where he’d taken a deep knife hit. He rolled his aching joints from where his shoulder had been dislocated only an hour before. Broken nails and peeled away skin from knuckles graced his scarred hands. 

Pulling the cancer stick away from his mouth with a shaky hand, Jason exhaled slowly as the smoke wafted towards the Heavens. The vigilante couldn’t keep his hand from trembling as he gripped the ledge with one hand while using the other to lift the cigarette to his lips. He slowly watched as the hulking figure exited Gotham General in a hurry.

Stubbing the cigarette out, Jason vaulted over the ledge before swinging himself over to the windowsill belonging to the room of his older brother. Jason peered inside to see Damian fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. A tiny trail of drool slowly slipped down his arm from where he’d curled into himself in the uncomfortable chair. 

Jason’s smirk vanished as quickly as it appeared when his eyes locked onto the prone figure lying there. He was never supposed to be that still. Never. His hair wasn’t meant to be shaved. There shouldn’t be a tube shoved down his throat. Machines shouldn’t be the only thing keeping him alive. Hell, there shouldn’t even be a hole in his head but here he was. Dying? On the verge of death? Recovering? Who the hell knows.

Jason swallowed hard before easing the window open and silently climbed inside. Casting a quick glance at Damian, who didn’t even stir, Jason slowly approached the bed. Gritty fingers soon tightened around Dick’s cold hand. 

“Hey big brother,” Jason whispered.

Time seemed to slow as Jason waited for a response for a few minutes before continuing, “Roy’s dead. My team left me. Tim is so far gone. Damian’s withdrawn from everyone. Alfred changed the locks. Black Mask blew up a building with a bunch of kids inside and I couldn’t save them. I tried. And then Bruce tried to kill me. The League is after me. And now you… It should’ve been me.”

“At one time I would have agreed with you.”

Jason’s eyes closed as he exhaled slowly. The wheelchair slowly rolled out of the shadows as Barbara fixed him with a hardened glance.

“But, I’m pretty sure Dick would tell you that you’re wrong if he were awake.”

Jason’s eyes slowly opened. Letting go of Dick’s hand, he faced Barbara and muttered, “Yeah, maybe.”

Jason glanced over at Damian, who was still fast asleep. Picking up the blanket that had fallen to the floor, Jason tucked it around his baby brother before mumbling, “Yep. Definitely drugged. Kid probably needed it.”

Barbara uncrossed her arms before nodding. “He barely sleeps anymore. Too worried about his big brothers… Bruce is the same way.”

“How’s Tim?” Jason asked as he completely disregarded her last comment. 

Some of the iciness seemed to melt as she softly replied, “He attacked Alfred again. Bruce’s gone to handle it. He’s getting worse.”

Jason seemed to grow weary as Barbara added, “Maybe if you-”

“No.”

Barbara slowly added, “I know what happened with Joker… I saw the feed from your helmet before you deleted the files.”

“You didn’t tell him.”

“No. I was waiting on you to tell him.”

Jason shook his head before hissing, “Sorry about the Joker, Dad. Tim actually killed him but I took the blame for it. And then a week later Black Mask murdered a bunch of kids and shot my brother in the head during the process. So yes, I killed him and you may have overreacted and beat the shit outta me, leaving me to die while you saved Dick. But, it’s okay. Roy saved me only to die a week later. And then my team left me while you put me on the Justice League’s Most Wanted. Is that what you want me to tell him?”

Barbara whispered, “I’m sorry… But, you have to-”

“No.” Jason glanced over at the beeping machines keeping Dick alive. “They’re better off without me. Joker took Tim because he couldn’t find me. Black Mask did this to Dick because of me. Who’s next? Damian? Alfred? You?”

Barbara could see the tears welling up in his eyes. The hardened killer in front of her seemed to slowly regress into the little snot nosed pain in the butt that went around telling everyone that being Robin gave him magic. Soon enough tears creeped at the corners of her own eyes. 

“Jason, they need you.”

“No they don’t… No one does.”

And then he was gone and she didn’t stop him. Barbara had seen the signs. Jason driving too fast without a seatbelt, his fingers running along the blade of his knife, staring down the barrel of a gun with a smirk on his face, jumping into a fight while knowing he was outmatched, diving off a building without pulling his grapple first and completely pushing away everyone he’d cared about. 

Just the floating throughout life. No sign of living. Just existing. Just surviving. 

Barbara didn’t even try to stop the tear that slid down her cheek as his fingertips brushed over the contact in her phone. This was her boyfriend’s brother. Hell, he was practically her little brother too.

“Bruce… I… Jason needs you.”

You can’t save those who don’t want to be saved but you can try. Sometimes the best you can do is listen. Not all cries for help are vocal.


End file.
